


their song.

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love of my life inspired, M/M, Short & Sweet, global citizen festival 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian finds his soulmate.-brian reminisces about his soulmate.





	their song.

**Author's Note:**

> again me versus writing fics based around love of my life.
> 
> soulsong au (not entirely sure where i found this from lol)

Brian was in the kitchen, admiring the beautiful music Freddie was playing on his piano. He wished he knew how to play piano, just to play that familiar tune in his head. 

He sighed, cleaning up the mess of a dinner they had just eaten. He scrubbed the macaroni off of the white plates, knowing that it would leave a stain. When he finished his chore, he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the dinner table again to drink it, opening up an astrology book.

He was obsessed with the stars, and the universe, and he was raised on the idea that the stars were the giver of soulsongs, and they would guide you to your soulmate one day. After years of studying the stars, he didn't give up hope on the theory. No matter how many contradictions have come up, he held a firm belief in the stars. 

The stars may have failed him before, in all of his endeavors, but he was still determined.

That's when he heard a familiar tune. A song he was sure no other than himself would ever hear. A simple tune. That was all it was. He dropped his cup of tea upon hearing the song, and ran over to the living room, where the piano was kept.

"Freddie… where'd you get that melody?" He huffed out, Freddie looking at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, darling?"

Brian wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He'd spent his whole life wondering when he'd find his soulmate, and yet here he was within the form of his best friend, singing his soulsong that he had never heard out loud nor let anyone hear.

"I… that's my soulsong." He huffed after a minute of silence. Freddie stared at him, taken aback.

"You…" Freddie looked at him, disbelief crossing his expression. "Darling, I know you like me and all, but seriously, your soulsong? Absurd, that-" He was cut off by Brian humming the melody for the measure after what Freddie had played.

"Oh my." Freddie's face flushed red, matching an already red faced Brian.

"I'm sorry if this is weird, I-" Brian started to turn around, but Freddie grabbed his shoulder. "I am so glad that it's you. You're my soulmate. You." Freddie grinned, not even bothering to cover his teeth. "I honestly don't know what to say, I- Can I kiss you?"

Brian nodded, and their lips connected, fire sizzling through both of their bodies, both hit with the realization that  _ I've found my soulmate. The love of my life. _

-

-

"I'd like to sing a song which is uhm, very important to my heart, and I'd love it if you were all to sing along." He strummed the first few chords to  _ Love of my Life. _ "You wanna sing along?" He said into the mic, met with a chorus of screams from the audience, reminiscent of Roger during the recordings of In The Lap Of The Gods.

The entire audience fell silent as he played the opening measures of the song,  _ his  _ song. 

His voice was very shaky from both old age and overuse during his life, however the girls in the audience still went crazy over it.

"You know, the lights look really beautiful." The audience screamed in response. "How would it be if everybody put their lights on, and we lit up the skies of Manhattan?" More screams, and phones rising up into the sky, as high as they could go. "I think that's what the world needs to see, right? Some light in the world." He looked up at the stars, the very things he had studied for years to direct him toward his soulmate. Now, he was trying to find his soulmate in the stars.

After finishing his calm solo, he spoke into the mic again. "Now we need to work a little magic." He smiled. "Not many people know this, but this song was my soulsong. Mine and his." The audience cheered. "He was my soulmate."

From behind him he heard the 'Oh, hurry back, hurry back,' coming from the love of his life. Tears were forming in his eyes as he heard his long lost lover sing their song, and the audience was weeping too.

From offstage, he could see Roger and Adam's eyes watering, along with the rest of the crew. He threw a weak smile their way and finished the song, signaling to the audience to finish the last 'love of my life's. 

He looked back at the video behind him, with the projection of Freddie looking at him lovingly. He smiled back, reminiscent of all of the beautiful days with his lover. 

He smiled at the audience, ready to finish the rest of the show, thoughts of his lover temporarily pushed to the back of his mind.


End file.
